Powers found
by TheSilentJackofallTrades
Summary: Squall gets a chance of power before joining the Gardens. NOT GAY! Gray Squall, might turn Dark. Pairing undecided.
1. Chapter 1

This is a main FF8 story, with slight crossover with other stuff.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to final fantasy 8, I do however own a copy of the game.

Let the story begin.

Story title: Powers found.

+Chapter 1: Taking fate by her ugly….+

Funny thing dreams. You can have anything happen in a dream. You can live like there is no tomorrow, or die in a tragic, pitiful death achieving nothing.

It's time to wake up, you never want to. Just get up and face the dawn like a man. There is nothing better to do.

Squall Leonheart got up out of his bed. He is six years old, and in an orphanage on some island.

The caretakers left almost a year ago, with fishermen occasionally coming every month to two months. They just came yesterday and left the same day, leaving a message that the caretakers were coming back. He hated them. And there was no reason to stay for them, and most definitely not one for him.

The brats were getting annoying. All sixty or so of them. He was tired of being nothing but some punk. It's time to mature.

He got up, and started to collect his stuff. Zell. The guy has the fireworks, and the matches.

'I need a way to make a fire out there.'

He found Zells room, and knew the matches were under his bunk.

He crawled under the bunk and then everything was shaking.

"AHHH!" Zell was yelling. He needed to calm down, dang it.

An earthquake. Great.

A whole wall fell down a moment later, on the bed Squall was under.

Zell ran out, and got the others to show them and see if they were ok, not knowing that the one that was most likely hurt was only a few feet away from him.

'Great. Trapped. Wait a moment, is that light?'

Squall looked around, and saw every now and then a shimmer of light. He saw the match box under his arm, and lit a match, and used his low level magic to make the fire stay there and not burn the wood out. He looked around and gasped.

A gold coin!

He looked, and saw a hole in the rubble. He felt a breeze, and knew that the wall that fell was sucking air from never being used for such a long time.

He kicked the rubble, and it tumbled more, and fell on his foot.

"ARRGGG…."

He pulled the rocks off of his leg, and he used a low level cure on his foot and leg.

He looked, and crawled into the opening. It would be a long time before the others found out he was under zells bed, so it was up to himself to save himself.

Gold coins were on the ground every now and then. He decided he would get them coming out, so he moved on. He found the other side of the crawl space, and was in a room. It was an armory, full of weapons. He saw a door way, and went to it, to see if he could find out where he is. The room was filled with gold riches, and a creature laying on them. It was a Griffin.

It opened its eyes, and glared at him.

"So you wish to be my summoner?"

"What?"

"I am a GF. If you defeat me, you can summon me."

"what do you mean? You mean Beat, like fight?"

"Yes….but since you are a child, I will only test you. Fail and you die."

"I can't fight you…."

"Well, you are going to anyway. You entered MY domain. I give you a moment to prepare. Go get a weapon. If you're not back in five minutes, I will tear though this building and kill everyone I find."

Squall ran to the armory, and he looked around.

He saw a pair of gunblades, both revolver type gunblades, but they were handguns with short blades. He remembered a film of this guy fighting a Ruby dragon with a gunblade…it's the only weapon he saw that he knew about besides daggers, which he remembered one of the caretakers, using it to fight off a minor monster.

He saw a dagger that looked ancient; it had a red sheen to it, and a ring next to it, it was a little worn and looked equally old.

'They must have seen battle, I might as well….'

He took both, and found a pair of fingerless gloves with a wired design on them.

He grabbed them, and looked around more. He checked a draw point, and found that it held nothing. He looked around it, and found small spheres in a bag, and glowing orbs in another, both had a parchment.

He read the parchment with the small glowing orbs first.

_These are called materia, they hold spells. Connect them to the weapons of choice, or put them in your body by pressing them hard enough while willing them to become a part of you. You use them like normal magic, just command. Used them for whatever you want, all I care about is that my legacy, the materia is used, and is heard of forever. The master Spell, and master support materia are in the bag. The summon materia was damaged a long time ago releasing the summons. Re-collect them please. On the back of this list is the summons it contained._

He grabbed the two materia, and put them into the two hand-gunblades. He felt powerful now,

He looked at the second parchment, and a plastic card fell out. He picked it up, and read the parchment.

_This is a new type of magic I made to combat the one my brother made, materia. Blah! The plastic card is called a sphere grid, tap it with magic to see the ability's and powers you can learn at the card. Ok, you see the different colored spaces? They represent how many 'spheres' you have. Spheres are the points that you need for the card to move your progress along. With this card, each time you kill a monster, the card will measure your progress and give you sphere points accordingly. There are different spheres for different things. They are color coded, and the back of the card shows what colored spheres mean what. You choose what you do with your spheres; it's all your choice. Not forced, no destiny, you get to control your own fate. The upgrades you get from this are permanent. DO NOT USE THIS BEFORE TEENAGE YEARS! It can kill you later if you do. If the finder of my legacy is a child, wait. Keep this card, but do not use it until your thirteenth birthday._

He taped the card with magic, and counted his spheres, he had fifteen of each ability sphere but luck, and thirty movement spheres.

He would use the sphere grid later about six and a half years later. The materia was increasing his power for now.

Squall grabbed some armor with a title on the side, a shield, a necklace, and a ribbon. He ran to the GF, and it gave a neat chuckle.

"_**Well young warrior, you seem much more powerful now…Ahhh. The materia's and the sphere grid. The brothers are forced to work together once more. Wonderful. A ribbon, the hero necklace, the duel gunblades….The dagger of time, the gloves that can bring up barriers temporarily...what else have you salvaged… You also have the ginji armor, a reflect shield…and the phoenix ring. Good picks, but I would have also gotten one or two other things."**_

"I am ready."

Squall moved first, using the spell ultima.

"_**Wonderful!"**_ The griffin spoke. Squall stared at the bird. and it was unscratched. Frack.

"_**A griffin's feathers are invincible. You have to target my eye, mouth, and armpits."**_

"Why are you telling me this?"

"_**So you can have a fair fight."**_

The griffin shot its claw at squall, and squall jumped over it. He look amazed at himself.

"_**The materia gives you more power temporarily; this is why you can dodge like this."**_

Squall dropped, got grazed by a claw, and jumped back.

"**What now young one?"**

Squall healed himself with a potion, and charged, pulling out the gunblades, he jumped up, like he was about to hit the griffins head with a slam.

The griffin stood still, and thinking that that was a useless attack.

Sqaull instead kicked the griffin's nose, making it sniff, he used the kick as a way to jump back, Squall with the gunblades took aim as the griffin was sniffing, trying to get the smell of a child's foot, and shot at the griffin's eyes, hitting true after the third shot.

"_**Swahha!"**_ The griffin yelled in pain. Squall ran to the griffin, and blasted a flare spell in its jaws, and jumped back. The Giffin spoke.

"_**Good tactics, but I could have lashed out and killed you in a heartbeat. You could never beat me. But I am tired of staying in this chamber. I will join you."**_

"Good, I am out of magic. It hurts having two types of magic to use."

The griffin turned into a jewel with a loop ring on it.

Squall added it to the hero necklace, and he asked the GF a question.

"What is the hero necklace?"

"_**It makes you immortal for one minute, and it takes ten minutes for it to reload."**_

"That is very good. Thanks."

The GF dims, and Squall grabs a bunch of coins, and items.

He walks out, and go's for the crawl place. He was ready for the world.

Squall was sneaking out, and had to bypass every one. Right as he was about to leave, Quistis Trepe. The rule book.

"Q."

"Leon."

"That quake, it broke down part of the wall in Zells room. It leads to an armory, and stuff is clearly missing from it."

"So?"

"Look at yourself. I think I know who took the stuff."

"I am leaving, and I am not going to be defenseless."

"I will go with you. So will the rest of us."

"No."

"Squall, we will start to run out of food in a week. We all need to leave. How are you leaving?"

"I will fly with the GF I just retrieved,"

She shook her head. "Powerful as usual."

"Look Q, I need to leave."

"And leave us to die? There are no animals to kill here for us to eat, and the garden has a month before the plants grow right."

"Fine. Get the brats…" He did not want their deaths on his mind…He did not think he could.

She left, and he walked out the door. Squall summoned his griffin.

"Grif, I got a problem."

"_**I cannot help you on every little thing."**_

"I know, but this is bigger. I want to leave, but everyone here has too, otherwise they will die from starvation."

"_**Ok, so you want me to do something about that?"**_

"If you can."

"_**I can call my allies to fly them."**_

Squall nodded, and thanked the big bird.

"_**Alright. What should we do?"**_

"Prepare I guess? Do you know anywhere we can go to drop the kids off?"

"_**Yes. I can have them dropped off at the gardens. There are four of them, each is movable, and we can drop them off at different gardens."**_

"Alright. Sounds like a plan."

"_**Call me when you get them."**_

"Wait, I have another question."

He rested on the steps, took out the support materia, and felt weaker.

"The materia is not permanent. If I lose it, I get weaker. Is there a way for me to become stronger through you?

"_**Yes. Now that you have me, you can use an ability called 'draw' Use it on me, and on the materia you have. I warn you, you must pay the materia to take magic from it. You don't have to pay from me."**_

"Ok…" Squall meditated, and Griffin went back into the jewel to help Squall.

3285409328403928409384

In squalls mind.

54902850489327590832409

Griffin looked around the mind of Squall, and found it overly young.

With excessive sarcasm._** "Wonderful."**_

He found Squall, and talked to him.

"_**In order to do anything with GF at first you need to think. Concentrate for a moment. With enough GF's, and experience equipping them and reequipping them, you will not even have to think hard about it later. Even with totally new GF's."**_

"Ok, what now?"

"_**I will give you a booklet, it can hold info on one hundred GF's…The first page is mine. When the GF is claimed, or upgrades, the booklet is updated. You can choose what our AP points do by selecting the ability's that we can learn. Stuff already learned will have a star next to it."**_

"Thanks." He grabbed the booklet, and found the abilities the griffin knew, and what it could learn.

He chose a random one, and they left the mindscape.

3829483209843290840923849032

Squall had a physical booklet in his hands, and looked at it.

"_**If you lose it, it will not matter. As long as you have a soul, you will not lose the info. You will just get a new book. This also happens if you give a booklet to someone else. The max is fifteen books, then one of them gets returned to you automatically if you lose the one you have."**_

"_**I have to call my minions."**_

Griffin called his minions by screeching into the air and they flew to him.

The bowed and the griffin told Squall that he was going to talk to the others, and explain things.

The griffins just went in, and grabbed a random child, and dropped them outside. More and more griffins came, when the last child (Not squall.) was taken out, they grabbed a child, and flew. Not giving the children a word in their fates. Sixty three children, three gardens that were guaranteed of their location. They would bring 21 of them to the each of the gardens. The forth garden was a boat, so they were not going to look for it.

Squall got on griffin, and looked at the orphanage. Well, not going to miss this place.

They start to fly, and squall looks down on the orphanage.

"_**Where are we heading?"**_

"Is there anywhere you know of that I can go to, to stay while I plan? If not, the Balamb, Deling city, or Esthar."

"_**There is a deep sea research center nearby, we can fly there. It is high tech, and abandoned the last I saw. It also hold two powerful GF's and two powerful monsters. Both monsters can destroy a large city if they want. They are Omega, and Ultima Weapons. They are not the real Weapons of legend, just extremely powerful. DO NOT ATTACK THESE GUYS. They are far too powerful."**_

Squall nodded, and agreed.

They flew over the ocean, and Squall fell asleep.

39856-1234985761-4329857-43298754

Well that's that folks. Flame if you want, but don't be a bunch of haters.

I will update my other fics in a few days, so chill. Also, if you read my story, _odd humor for a god_, feel free to vote on my profile. Your vote gives me an honest opinion of who should kill Orochimaru. (From the manga/anime Naruto)


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, I received a few questions, and I would like to answer them. also I messed up in the story, you see, I am also working on a crossover with FF7, and I got used to writing Zack, and not Zell. So I did not even notice writing down the wrong name. Sorry. Also, my spelling might have been a little off, I was rushing this story down so the plot bunnies

1) Is squalls motiation off center? NO!

First, he felt that ellone abandoned him by choice, and he was young. This happened at four, meaning that the white SeeD ship gives him enough reason to hate SeeD. They took his family away, and she left by choice. He is tired of being betrayed, (abandoned.). i tried to look at this from a four year olds point of view, that is forced to survive knowing that food will be scarce soon. the best solution is to run away.

2) Why dose squall hate living at the orphanage?

His sister is gone, and now so are the caretakers, and he is surrounded by happy, dumb kids that will not care about surviving until they see that there is not enough food at all. Why do you think he now hates the orphanage?

3) Why are Cid and Edea gone?

Cid is gone because he has to work out business, Edea is gone because she has Ultimecia in her now, and Ultimecia's sorceress powers are slowly gaining control of her. She left for the kid's safety. Cid did not know that she left the orphanage, until almost a year later.

4) Is Ellone in the picture?

No, not yet.

I am going to keep the other games mechanics for upgrading because he is six years old people! He is way too weak for now, and will get stronger later.

Also, I came up with a way to use the sphere grid without making it overly complicated like holding real spheres the size of marbles or some BS like that.

Materia I use to give him the magic's quickly, without making it stupid.

I think that 'draw' magic is prepaid magic that comes in ammo. So, I have it where you can pay for spells also, just in case you run out of 'ammo' so to speak. How else was I going to give a six year old the power to fight a GF?

**MAJOR NOTE: I have went back and reworked some of this, I do realize I fucked up a little bit.**

In this story, Squall got to at least SEE ellone leave the island, on the white SeeD ship.**  
**

Anyway, on with the story!

3987329-875-4986534-9865-932486758923

Dreams. I hate them sometimes.

He saw a four year old squall on the white SeeD ship with his sister, enjoying himself.

Then he saw the ship glowing, ellone was using magic, she was the source of the glow. Everything about that screamed power. The boat blew up, right as he was about to reach her…

He almost cried on that flight, and woke up.

He looked around, enjoying the view.

He remembered that Cid, the caretaker, told him the the SeeD ship was taking her in to become one of them, and that it was ellone's choice, and that she will be better protected with the SeeD's.

He remembered glaring at the SeeD ship as it left, and crying himself to sleep that night. Its been two years now...

"_**Kid, what is wrong?" **_Griffin snapped him out of his trip down memory lane._**  
**_

"Nothing, are we there yet?" He said, trying to change the subject quickly.

"_**Why does that line have to be side on each flight or road trip? Argg. Do not answer that. Yes, we are there." **_Squall was successful._**  
**_

Squall saw the little Island, and they landed on top. Squall got off, and spoke.

"Ok, now what?"

_**"You get the trained in combat for six months."**_

"By who?"

**_"The computers. I cannot help you in every little thing, so I have to go back into the jewel."_**

"Ok. Thanks' griffin."

Griffin just went into the jewel, not saying a word.

Squall walled forward, and inside. No monsters.

The inside was neat, undamaged, and not infested with monsters.

What happened outside then? It was in ruins…also, why were there no monsters?

Squall put on the reflect shield on his forearm, and both gunblades.

He came across a few puzzles, tried a few doors, found items.

He walked into the bathroom area.

"perfect!"

He went over to the toilets, and relived himself.

"Ahhh…."

He got up and left the bathroom. This place was quite, too quite.

He was a Snake, and it was hissing.

He heard Griffin in his head yell at him.**_ "Basilisk! GF!"_**

Squall called on Griffin, and the two fought, squall cast a flare spell at the things face, giving Griffins time to take down

**_"Submit fellow GF."_**

_**"NO!" **_The basilisk froze griffin for a short moment, and looked at squall.

_**"You got a very powerful GF for a youngster."**_

"You don't know half of it."

Squall pressed the dagger of time, and went back to the point where he got off of griffin.

4965749857948375

Squall told griffin what happened, and griffin talked.

_**"He would go hard on you because he saw me. He can sense me, so no use hiding me. We go, challenge him, and drag him out here. Use your reflect shield on him the moment he see's you. His stare will not work on you because of your ribbon. It stops all unnatural things from happing, and stops all poisons. At the same time, I will apply power into the attack, making it affect him. He will fall, and become your GF. If not, You hide, and I take your ribbon."**_

"I have a second one, here."

_**"Good, this will protect me also."**_

Squall went to the entrance, and yelled.

_**"BASILISK! I AM THE MASTER OF GRIFFIN, AND I AM HERE TO COLLECT YOU TOO! COME AND FIGHT ME!"**_

Surely as rain falls, the snake came.

_**"So, a boy beat the griffin? He always was a wimp. NOW DIE!"**_

Squall used the reflect shield, and summoned griffin at the same time.

**_"WHAT! NO!"_**

The snake was frozen for a moment. Griffin

_**"Ok boy, he is stunned for thirty seconds, ATTACK!"**_

The griffin kept on attacking, and squall did three Ultimas. That hurt him point wise…He had to take an ether.

The basilisk was able to move again, and was hurting like hell.

_**"Damn you…"**_ It turned into a jewel, and went to his necklace.

He took the same path he did last time, not bothering with the empty rooms like last time, and kept on walking, and walking, and finally found the bathroom again, and relived himself.

He got to the computers afterwords, and took a deep breath.

491857439857857034578

"Ok, I got to turn these on."

He tried to voice command them, bash them, click random things, and even bite a cord. That somehow worked.

_"Hello. I am A.I __Wilson."_

"Ah, hello? Can you tell me why this place is abandoned?" Squall was not sure if this was going to work out.

_"This is a Estharian facility, and was attacked by Galbadians. It was abandoned during the attack, and the auto defense was left on line to fight the enemy."_

"How come I was not shot down then?" He was clearly confused. Shouldn't he be dead if that were so?

_"I took it off line when the attack was clearly over." _Ah. That made sense.

"How come there are no monsters here?" He said, channg the subject to gain more info.

_"I keep them locked up, and outside ones are nocturnal. When I die from power loss, the monsters will no longer be breed in captivity and released."_

"I was told I could be trained by the computers here." He said to get to the point.

_"Yes that is true. But I should kill you as a security problem."_ She said like she was talking about the weather.

"Wha? That doesn't make sense, I am just a kid?" He was confuse. Security problem? How?

_"One that got here all by himself and has very valuable objects. This leads me to believe that you were trained at an early age to fight."_

"I am five years old for goodness sakes, what was I, trained at first breath? You are not using the logic computers are famed for." He said, hoping that there was a reasoning chip in her or something.

_"Your logic is undeniable, but so is mine."_ She had a slight point now that he thought about it.

"Is there any way for me to be able to live here?" He asked. He really did not want to have to flee so soon, his legs were now starting to feel soar. He popped open a potion, and started to drink it. His soar was starting to ebb away.

_"If you have any Estharian blood, then I will relent. But if you are Galbadian, I will kill you immediately."_

"Fine." Squall was an orphan, so it's a fifty-fifty chance then. He was already calling on griffin, and griffin will help him escape if things went bad.

A women popped up, she was see though.

"GHOST!" He was ready to attack, and remembered that the caretakers would use Phoenix Downs on all the ghosts that came to the orphanage.

He tossed a phoenix down at it, and jumped back, pulling out his gunblades.

The phoenix down just passed right though her, and was not used.

"Huh?" Now he was not sure of what to do. It was a ghost, it should have died.

_"I am a hologram program, Linda."_

"Ok…." He did not know what that was…but is sounded familiar…maybe from a book?

_"Follow me for blood testing."_ The newly dubbed 'linda' said. The hologram walked down the hall, and Squall followed.

Squall was about to use the hero necklace, and the dagger of time to make sure nothing happened.

They reached a panel, and then she spoke up again.

_"You see that hand scanner right there? That will test your blood. Put your hand onto it."_

Squall did so, and felt his fingers get stabbed.

"Yah!" He said in slight pain.

After a moment the hologram stared at Squall in fear.

_"Forgive the A.I's of this outpost please lord."_ The hologram kneeled before Squall.

"Huh?"

_"Your father is the king of Esthar, Laguna Loire." Now that RELLY pissed him off. A KING! How could he NOT be able to take care of him and his sister before she... _

_"Your father is a great man. Do you wish to learn more about him?"_

"I don't _**CARE**_ who my father is, if he is a king then he has even less excuse for abandoning me then a normal person."

The hologram said nothing. Just nodded. It did not understand everything about what happened, so all it could do was pretend to understand, and get out of the line of fire.

"Whatever. Now, I was told I could get taught here, so teach me." He wanted to get the thought forming in his mind away from him. Training would stop it.

The hologram flickered. _"Do you want complex training, or standard training…We also have Extreme training, but-?"_

"Extreme training." He said, he never feared a challenge.

_"Also, Physical, Mental, or both?"_

"Both, I need to be smart."

_"Alright. We will begin tomorrow. The training regime will be ready by then."_

"Good."

_"I will give you a forum and questionnaire; you need to answer both in order to enter the training."_

Squall nodded his head. He was deep in thought….Father….king….of the most advanced civilization on Terra. He would have work to do if he was going to get answers straight from the sperm donor's mouth.

He took the paper, and pen, and looked through it. He wrote his name, and looked at the questions.

He answered them quickly, and got it over with.

_"Good. Now would you please go to the next room labeled TR."_

"Alright, what would I be doing?" He did not want a surprise.

_"Taking your physical, and your physical test."_

He just walked, and he went into the first room he saw with a TR

He saw five females, all attractive, on the wall, fully clothed in cloths that were NOT relieving.

He shook his head. Some weird sick thing that doctors probably do.

One looked at him.

_"Hello, I am android Mary. You are prince Squall, correct?"_

"Yes, can we get this over with?" He already was getting annoyed at the 'Prince' comment.

They did the physical, and found that squall was not being feed properly.

_"We will fix your diet later. First you physical test."_

She had him do the basic work out for an extreme training, let's just say he was tired.

"How did I survive?" That was the hardest thing he ever tried, he never worked that hard ever.

_"The floor gives out a slight electric pulse to make you work harder and to your limit without you realizing it. You worked to the best of your abilities, so that is all that matters."_

"So do I pass?" He hoped he was able to take the training.

_"Yes. Have a nice night."_

"Huh?" She walked up to him, hugged him, and chopped the back of his neck.

He was knocked out, and he was laid down onto the table, and the nurse went back to the wall, and let his sleep.

3985761342-9851742-95874-985764982

That's all folks. Hope you enjoyed, and I will update the other stories also.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, this is TheSilentJackofallTrades, and I am here to stay.

04916534-98765-9384765-981347-98347-983475-983749865734

Chapter three: What were the chances of that?

93862743-98571-984675-98724685194367-985437685964398567983275

Squall dreamt of the white SeeD ship again, but it was coming to the orphanage. And it now had a slight red sheen where he remembered his sister being in his last dream.

The ship landed, and Cid got off. The SeeD's looked everywhere; they could find no one, not a single soul.

Cid found a rushed note in the master bedroom, written by her Edea. Cid punched the wall, and for the first time squall saw him angry.

"Now I have to have these children kill her in a few years….Why does crap always happen to good people?"

The found the broken wall, and the equipment. And found that it was somewhat looted…then they found a note from Quistis. She found time to do that before they all were dragged out and took somewhere.

Cid shook his head. He now knew what happened. "Squall Leonheart. A Griffin GF, that is a B-class GF…If its the weakest kind. And he did my job one day quicker also…if the flight was a day long at least, if not then it was two days." Cid shook his head, and had it told to everyone that the children were already at the Gardens.

"Squall, the one with most potential, leaves. I got to find him, he's just a kid." Cid said to himself, looking up at the sky. He needed to be found. Cid summoned Diablos.

"_**Yes Cid?"**_ The demonic GF said.

"I need you to find one of the children, his name is Squall Leonheart. He flew away on a Griffin GF, about two days ago."

"_**It will be done."**_ Diablos left, but not before glaring at the SeeD's who look at Cid in envy.

"SeeD's. Get the equipment and gold from the wall, and let's leave. There is nothing left but that."

The SeeD's gone ahead and did that.

With this gold, he could pay the fat fucking monster under his favorite Garden, making it his Garden officially.

The dream ended with the Cid getting on the white SeeD ship, waiting for the SeeD's to finish the job.

308540958=03498=6095437=-

Squall woke up, and looked around. He saw he was still inside the medical room, and with a Demon that looked like Diablos staring right at him. The dream was real.

"Diablos? Cid's summon?" Squall said. If he was right that meant that was not a dream, it was a vision.

"_**Spot on boy, I found you." **_Diablos said, reaching for Squall.

Squall summoned both Griffin, and Basilisk, and jumped back.

"_**I am not here to fight boy, I am here to take you to garden." **_Diablos said, making Squall angry.

"Why would I want to go to garden? I am not in their protection?" Squall spat, he still detested Garden for taking his sister a way…but this means that if he joined, he might find her!

Squall was about to let the GF take him when it spoke.

"_**Cid owns Garden boy, and you're under his protection."**_ That made him forget about joining SeeD to find her. Cid told him that she would most likely never see her again. What if he wanted them separate? His mind snaped at that Idea,and he spoke really coldly toward the GF.

"Funny, I felt real safe this past year having to take care of myself and a bunch of other kids."

"_**Regardless, you ARE going."**_ Diablos reached for him again, and Squall fired an ultima at him.

'three left before I can't do magic….or six more flare spells….I can also do twelve more of the elemental-daga spells….'

Basilisk attacked Diablos, coiling around Diablos chest, and Griffin attacked his legs.

"_**I WILL NOT FALL TO YOU!"**_ Diablos attacked squall with a gravity attack, but squall felt healed.

"_**What?" **_Diablos was confused, and then attacked the Squalls GF's, it worked on Basilisk, but not Griffin, so he tried to kick the GF a way, that worked for a moment.

He was free, and he left in a shadow...This boy was more powerful then he thought.

38956-34985-14981-9847-8074-875490875-48329075-98734

Squall fell back on the bed, adrenalin running though his veins. "What a day."

Squall went to the next room, and the same nurse came off of the wall.

_"Hello Master Squall. How are you today?"_

"Good, just got attacked, but all is well. Can you show me where the showers are? I can also do with a good breakfast."

The nurse nodded, and spoke. _"Certainly. Please, come right this way."_

Squall took a shower, and was led to the cafeteria, were he got a cheap looking meal.

"What's going on, with all this technology, I thought I was going to get a good meal?" Squall was very hungry, so he was eating this regardless.

_"We have to have the kitchens cleaned, after you're done eating, you will have fifteen minutes to let the food sit before we start to teach you, then train you. We will also be downloading info into your head while you sleep, to move you past the basics quickly."_

Squall sighed. This was going to be a long next few years, hopefully worth it.

47-9824375987487543985734987987 TIME SKIP! SEVEN YEARS!

Squall was thirteen, and was powerful, smart, and had seven GF's, and seven sealed monsters.

Griffin, Basilisk, Gravemind(Halo 2-3), Ent (LOTR), Bahamut, Tiamat, and Eden.

Basilisk told him the way Summons became Summons. They became Summons when they were caught in their beast, or power form, and forced to help people.

Some Summons did not mind at all, because it meant immortality so long as they were not killed in combat, and even then they came back in a few years if they were not revived.

Squall was trying to convert the monsters into GFs, and it almost worked out, just a little bit longer and he will succeed.

The monsters he had were Trauma, Catoplebas, Havoc (original monster, not original name.), Krysta, Ultima Weapon, and Omega Weapon.

The sealed the monsters were turning into GF's, low level ones for most of them but Omega and Ultima, but that was not the point. When they become GF's, they will become more powerful, and change physically.

Squall still has not used the Sphere Grid, and plans on using it for something else. He will not make himself stronger with it. No, he will learn others abilities with it. He has been saving up spheres just so when he gets a powerful ally, he can learn his abilities.

He already learned three moves from the computers, Trance, Telepathy, and Holograms.

Using his magic, he can make holograms of himself, Telepathy he got from copying the computers form or communicating, but found it only worked with other organic organisms.

Trance was awesome; he became stronger, faster, and more powerful when he was in it. It was like the aura spell, but longer. It gave the felling you get when you must win a battle, and you're near death most of the time when you feel it, you MUST win. It's like when you corner a tiger, it will fight for all its worth.

Trance was more or less a magical 'adrenaline' rush, a second wind if will.

The more damage you take, the more you can feel the trance build up, waiting to be used, almost like a battle orgasm….ok, that sounded wrong.

Ever since he hit puberty, he was getting lessons from the nurse androids about sex and the female body.

Now that he thought about it, the last real girl he saw was Quistis, and she definitely was too young back then to imagine like that.

He knew the anatomy, but he never saw a real girl, in real life, even in a bunch of clothing.

Now that he thought about that, the last real person he talked to was in fact Quistis.

"This sucks. I am like some hermit, never having contact with living people." Squall was not lonely, but still…he wondered what other people were like. It's been so long….

"_**Then why don't you leave for one of the gardens?" **_Bahamut said, knowing that it was about time they all left.

"I could, but…" Squall was done with all the training he could do here, he had to wait seven years before he can move on to the rest of the training. Also He did not want to go to the SeeD's they took his sister…

"_**Get over it kid, they only were doing their job." **_Tiamat said, wanting to get it over with. Tiamat is a female dragon, and Bahamut's mate.

Squall nodded. He understood that.

"_**If this Cid person that you dislike is still there, and won't let you see your sister, then you can get out of there."**_ Griffin said, making so that Squall did not feel like this was a trap.

Squall nodded. His memory was a little hazy about his sister.

"Shit, I think I used you guys too much. I am going to have to stop using you guys so much." He was now worried.

"_**Then you won't use us for another two years, that which was the agreement." **_Gravemind said, making it clear he did not care.

"Gravemind, as right as you are, I just want to say, just shut the fuck up."

Eden, Bahamut, and Basilisk laughed, Graveminds laziness was his undoing which forced him to become a GF in a last desperate attempt to become immortal.

"Griffin, Bahamut, and Tiamat. I would like it if you all flew me to the Gardens."

They talked about this before, Griffin would carry his stuff, Bahamut would fly him, and Tiamat would deal with all flying monsters.

"_**Then let's get packing."**_ Tiamat said.

Squalls equipment was slightly different now that he was thirteen.

He had black leather armor, the leather was made from the hide of a monster that is immune to the elements, and the leather is as strong as the famed Ginji armor.

The armor had Defensive and Preventive Spell stones in the leather, also Enhancement and Counter-attack Spell stones into it. The armor also had a few Attack and Distraction spell stones that affected an attacker.

Squall had his ribbon wrapped around his hero necklace, he had his phoenix ring on hand, and it gave him the ability to summon the Phoenix. Not his GF, but it was willing to help him every now and then.

He now had many more weapons along with his two hand-gun-blades. He now had two large gunbldes, and one very large gunblade that should be called a Cannon-Buster-Blade.

He had the works on him, Spear, another dagger, an battle Ax, two small Ax's, Scythe, a Large Zanputo, a broadsword, a katana, A bow and arrow set, a Cross Bow and Bolts set, seven guns fully loaded and all three sets (Bow, crossbow, and gun.) are magically reloaded.

He could not even use most of it, at all. But he was training hard for it.

Now how did he carry all of this? You might ask. He carried it the same way he carried all the items that he can carry, a magical travel bag, available almost everywhere, even the radically and stereotypical poor person can get one for free.

The reason they were free is because travelers needed supplies to cure the after affects of monster attacks, but there were just so many needed, and it was bad for caravans, because they had to hire more help for more things, and cure them if they got hurt on the job.

Really, for all kingdoms it was just easier to give them away, it increased the health rate and decreased the death rate, and each bag made and given away money is rewarded to the company, as a result, everyone had them, and some lucky guy was drinking cheap liquor on a beach with a harem of hookers because of how much money he got.

It is able to organize and keep track of everything you put into it, all you have to do in order to get anything from it is to think of the item, and you can reach in and grab it. You also put items in the same way.

So he had four magical travel bags, one for items, one for weapons, on for armor, and one for personal and important items.

Enough explaining, back to the story!

"Huh? Story?" Squall said in annoyance.

"_**Don't ask, just move one."**_ Ent said, knowing what was going on, but tried to ignore it.

Squall was packing everything, and decided to just move on. He said his good byes to the computers, and told them to shut down systems and to lock down the building, no one gets in at all, and if someone breaks in, to start up, and have all the monsters attack.

Squall left the building, and the place locked down.

"I am going to miss this place." He said, putting his hand on the building.

He summoned Griffin, Bahamut, and Tiamat. He got on Bahamut, and put his stuff on Griffin, four bags and a suitcase.

"_**Don't worry about it, you recharged the energy here, so it's not going to die, and its self defense system will activate to anyone but you, or your father. And if anyone gets in, some of the worst monsters in the world will be unleashed. The computers made sure of that." **_Tiamat said, she wanted to calm him down.

Bahamut waited for the boy to get on right, and when it seemed like he was ready, he spoke.

"_**Squall, you ready?"**_ Bahamut has not gotten a free ride out in the open for years; this was going to be fun.

"Yes, let's go, as quick as possible." Squall would learn to never tell a dragon to go as fast as he can go, as it often would make you piss yourself mentally.

I say mentally, because the G's going up against you will prevent you from being able to physically piss.

Tiamat had no trouble keeping up, and Griffin, even though slowed down and not being as quick, was able to stay within sight, which was impressive in of itself. Tiamat had to stay in the middle, in order to attack anyone attacking Griffin or Bahamut.

But really no sane monster would attack either, as Griffin's were so famed for its raw savage power that a natural fear of his race was imprinted on most monsters, and none ever attacked the king of dragons.

They reached the city of Balamb in less than thirty minutes.

Squall immodestly jumped off, and took a piss up against a tree outside the city, behind some bushes.

_**"Squall, what have you learned?"**_ Tiamat said.

"Never ask a dragon to go as fast as they can go." Squall said, then an 'Ahhh…' was heard a second later.

Bahamut looked fondly at Tiamat, and they shared a look. Then went to their jewels….

(Ok, that last sentence was not meant to sound like that.)

Squall zipped up, and walked back to griffin. He saw that the two went to their jewels, and he spoke up. "Did I miss something?"

"_**Nothing you need to practice until you get married."**_ Griffin said.

"Why?"

"_**Because your royalty and that means you have royal blood, and that means you have to wear a chastity belt, and that means you're not going to get any ever!"**_

"Ahhh, no chance in hell. I thought you were talking about something else. And I am not wearing a chastity belt, and we are not having another sex talk right now."

"_**Bahamut needs to stop being so…." **_Squall thought Griffin was jealous because he got no game, because he was one of the top griffins.

"In love? Get over it Griffin, they have the sap, so what?"

_**"Shut up, I'm going home."**_ Griffin just went into the jewel, leaving Squalls bags and suitcase on the ground, and a Griffin feather.

"Hahaha…griffin. See you again in two year unless I need ya again. Well. We are here, time to go in." Squall said while putting on three bags, held one in his right hand, and held his suitcase with his other.

He entered the city, and saw a three people he wished he would not see for a long time.

4-81734-986734-987651498657

Minor cliff hanger, well, he is about to enter the academy, but already is strong, smart, and magically powerful. SeeD prodigy anyone? Or a rising solo Mastermind Mercenary?

REVIEW!

It gives me an honest want to type, this is not a farce bribe in hiding, reviews just shows me I have a reason to type.


	4. Chapter 4

I am sorry, but I must go to Texas, and be with my grandma in these trying times.

I will not up date for a while on ANY of my stories. My friend will do bata work, and talk on Challengers challenge chat room, to get opinions.

Please understand dear readers…that blood comes before anything. NO. MATTER. WHAT.


	5. Chapter 5

Well, guess who is back...ME the slightly insane writer.

Tell me if I messed up, please. _(Spelling errors mostly, point them out, even quote me. anything else is ok also)_ Just don't go over board, saying WTF about plot, because everything will be explain in due time

I do not own the ff8 franchise, or whatever its called. I do however own a copy of the game.

0=_=0

Squall saw Zell, Quistis, and Seifer. Fuck.

They were arguing, Zell had a bruised face, and Seifer was shaking his hand, like he hit something hard. Quistis was in the middle of it, with a chain whip out. She looked to be separating a fight.

Quistis had her SeeD Uniform. OH, right, she was two years older then them, so she was 15 years old.

She was a half head taller then him, and had long blond hair. He was immune to her nicely developing chest, as he used to get a face full of (Fake, but the world of technology makes them feel very real.) Boobs almost every day from the nurse's at the Deep Sea Research Center when they checked him for injury's.

He Walked into the city, and Seifer saw him, and his gunblades.

"YOU! Who are you?" Seifer demanded, he eyed the blades, hoping to be able to take them from him.

"It is rude to demand a persons name before giving your own." Squall said, and Quistis smacked Seifer upside the head, muttering 'manners, or your not getting the position!'

"Seifer Almasy, who are you and what are you doing here...?" He waited.

"Squall Leonhart. I am here to join SeeD." Squall pulled out his necklace of GFs, to say, 'don't fuck with me.' and Zell gasped.

"Who did you steal them from?" Seifer demanded. He thought he had a chance to take his stuff, by taking from a theif.

"Use a scan of me please Q, and let Seifer and Zell see." Squall said, and pulled out his Cannon-Blade.

She gave him a questioning look, How did he know Zell, and her name?

She cast the Scan, and they learned his name, and the fact that he EARNED the GF's he had.

Seifer backed down for the moment, he was no thief.

"Madam SeeD, can you take me to the Garden?" Squall said, knowing that she wanted to talk to him about calling her 'Q'. Zell was too stupid to realize that he knew his name with out being told it.

"Yes, follow me. Seifer, you don't get the position, I will be telling the headmaster. And Zell, I recommend that you train more. Zell, you can visit your family, then head back to Garden. Seifer, head to Garden. I must talk to Mr. Leonhart."

Seifer walked off, and Zell walked the other way. Quistis walked over to the gas station, and leaned onto the wall.

"OK, the olny one that called me Q was a boy that flew us Orphans to the Gardens on his Griffin. I was the last one to ever have a normal conversation with him." She eyed him, making sure that he understood.

"Yeah, I am that boy. And you are that pretty girl that was a walking rule book." Squall said. Quistis blushed, and GLARED at him.

"Squall. Good to see you. You know, a lot of children joined the Gardens when you flown them on the Griffin, we have about fifty more SeeD hopefuls now. They want a GF."

Squall was quiet...he did not know how to continue. He olny talked with GF's, and robots that would follow his every suggestion, and order. No normal humans.

"Sheesh, quiet one huh?" She then started to walk over to the Gate. "Follow me if you want to join the Garden." She then left the city. Squall followed.

0=_=0

Squall caught up to Quistis, and asked if she had any GF's.

"No...Why?" She asked.

"Well, I thought a SeeD needed a GF to use magic." Squall said plainly. Shouldn't all SeeDs have GF, but not use them unless they need too?

"We do...But I left my GF's in my computer." Squall smacked his face. Typical.

"Ok, well borrow mine. Here is Griffin." He tossed her the jewel, and a card.

Q caught the Jewel, and card, and raised an eyebrow. The same one that took them to Gardens. Interesting.

"Why do we need it? Monsters don't go on the roads. They are naturally scared of them. And what is up with the card?" Q said, wondering what Squall was up to.

"Monster are monsters, if they are powerful, they will attack. You need a GF. As for the card...I want to know something, and this is how I learn it..." He checked if she had a limit break let, but no. She did not. Too bad.

"No limit break. Get one Q, it can mean the difference between life and death out on the field. Can I have the card?" Squall said, and Q handed him it.

"It can tell you things?" Q asked.

"Yes, It can. Only simple things, and you have to be on my team for me to get the info. Think of it as a scan, but different." Squall took the card, and put it away.

Squall and Quistis walked down the road, and they saw Seifer trying to fight a T-Rexaur. Fucking moron.

Squall spoke. "Ok, this is what I mean by Limit Break." Squall used an Arua, and shot forward, Cannon-Blade in both hands, Q was still thinking of the situation, and wither to fight or run.

Squall yelled. "DEMONIC BLAST!"

He blasted one shot at the T-Rexaur, hitting it in the head, it was blasted away from Seifer. At the same time Squall ran forward, catching up with the Cannon ball, and did a bunch of rapid slashes on the T-rexaur, unleashing blast after blast, and then Bisected head of the T-rexaur, just as Quistis caught up, and finished healing Seifer, who somehow survived a bite from the T-rexaur.

Squall looked over at Quistis, and Seifer. "Lucky this was a low level T-rexaur." Squall said, slightly tired from the adrenalin rush fading. Quistis shot him a look, then Squall put away his Cannonblade, and spoke.

"This blade, it is hard to use. I doubt the SeeDs have many Gunbladers. OH, that brat has a trainers gunblade. Figures." Squall said, looking over the items that he could collect from the dead corpse of the T-rex.

Squall wondered how the hell did a large beast hold such small items. The bones he had to cut open the beast, then take them, but everything else was on a small area on the back of the T-rex. How did they get there? They weren't natural.

Oh well. On with life.

Seifer looked at Squall with hate in his eyes. "Oh come on! Why the hell did you steal my kill!"

Squall looked at Seifer. "Ahh...Do you smell the shit your trying to shovel onto the plate? There is no way, unless you have at least a C-class GF would you be able to fight the T-rexaur, and you were about to get killed."

"I was about to unleash my limit break!" Seifer snapped, "I have been working on it for months!"

Squall rubbed his brow, and used an Aura on Seifer. "Show me, us it on me. I will survive."

Seifer had hate in his eyes, this BRAT was going down.

He raised his arm, and shot a fire ball at squall, who blocked it, and Seifer followed the ball, and slashed, saw Squalls bored look, and continued, pushing himself.

He caught his sword on fire, and started to attack, then the elements changed, and lightning was on the blade, then razor ice (Frost came on his auto shield when he blocked that.)

He was breathing hard, but jumped back in a ready position. Squall didn't get hurt at all. Interesting. His limit break was a magic/attack combo.

"you have unlocked your second limit break, good. However, you did not unlock it when you fought the T-rexaur. Your second limit break it a continuation of your first, and if I am not mistaken, your first you can use fire, ice, and lightning as your beginning attacks."

Seifer did not realize he was changing elements in the middle of his attack, then he realized. This Squall person just made him stronger, and gave him a way to make his limit breaks stronger.

Squall thought that he would need to take that ability later. It was useful, but he had elemental metal that dealt magical elemental damage in his attacks already.

They reached the Garden, with Zell catching up.

"Whao man! Who took out the T-rexaur in the middle of the road?" Zell asked, as they were the first ones he saw on the road.

"The new guy did it." Seifer said.

"Cool! So, this means that your strong, right? We got to spar later!" Zell, the ever hyper one said.

Squall wanted to talk, but did not know what to say. So he tried to fish for info, after all, that is how most conversations start, right?

"How is the food around here?" He asked Q, but Zell interrupted.

"Oh, Man, the hot dogs are awesome! but you got to get to the cafeteria early, or you will have to eat normal food."

"Wait. They give fatty food like Hot dogs, in a Mercenary school?" Zell nodded sharply, with a grin on his face.

"For breakfast?" Squall said in disbelief. WTF?

Zell nodded again. "And every other meal also! Hot Dogs are perfect anytime! I once went wih out food for a whole week because I wanted to olny eat hot dogs."

'This guy was insane. Period. Oh wait, I put a period there already...Oh well. A figure of speech...or thought in this case.'

"Q, GF." He said. She blushed, and he smacked his face. "No, not that GF, my Guardian Force." She nodded, and the blush vanished for the most part, and Zell was now grinning evilly.

The group made it to the front gate, and Cid was there already.

"Quistis Report." He said. He heard odd reports lately, so every on Inland SeeD was needed to report to him.

She gave a sharp salute, and spoke.

"Seifer failed for disciplinary committee, and was very unjust in his judgment. A boy I Identified as Squall Leonhart entered the city, and asked me to escort him here, as he is interested in becoming a SeeD. I gave Student Zell permission to visit his family for a short moment, and told Seifer to go back to Garden, and I questioned him about his weaponry, I used a scan on him. I got my answers, and we left for Garden."

"That is not all that happened." Cid said, thinking about the other reports.

"Yes sir, there is more. Squall and I caught up with Seifer, who was fighting a T-rexaur. Squall showed his limit break with the Cannon-blade, and killed the T-rexaur once the limit break ended. Then Seifer questioned Squall for jumppin gin the fight, and Squall used a Aura on Seifer, then told him to use the limit break on him. I was about to stop them when Seifer unlocked his second limit break, which is a continuation of his first one. We continued Garden when Zell caught up with us."

"Thank you Quistis. Dismissed." Cid waved her off, they left, and the two looked at each other. Squall stepped forward, GLAREING.

"Are you Cid Kramer?" He already knew the answer, he just needed to get his answers, then get his sister...Elle? Ella? No, it was Ellone. Fucking GF's. Fucking memory loss.

"Yes! Indeed, my reputation precedes me." Cid was thinking, the name Squall Leonhart...he knew that from somewhere.

"Did you take care of an orphanage on the other side of the world?" Squall was now clearly angry

"Yes. Yes I did." He was now looking down on this child. Angry, he must have been the missing child from the orphanage. 'Squall, The Griffin.' As the Orphans called him. He was now a legend among them for earning a GF at such an age. The Instructors never believed them at first when told about it.

"WRONG! We went with out care for a LONG time!" Squall now pulled out his handgun-blades, and equipped his GFs.

Cid still had a few years before he had to stop fighting. He could still put a brat in his place.

Cid Equipped his GF's, and the Sentries jumped in, and attacked Squall.

Squall slashed then shot giving one a large gash and another a bullet to the head, then he stabbed one in the chest. He saw three coming forward as Cid was getting ready. He started shooting, killing one and injuring another. He pushed the body off of him onto the injured one, and summoned Bahamut and continued his assault.

"Impressive! An S-ranked GF! Bahamut, the king of Dragons." Cid then summoned Diablos, and he glared at Squall. _**"YOU!"**_

"ME! WHUP-TED FUCKING DOO! Behamut, take him on!"

They took to the skies, and fought. Cid looked at Squall.

"You know it starts to cost magic, and concentration in order to prolong a GF's fight." Cid pulled out a long slender sword, and put on a necklece.

"This is a Goddess necklace. It gives me ultimate protection. Lets go." Five or his lackeys jumped in the fray.

Squall hit them off of him, and Summoned Gravemind.

"What is this!" Cid asked in horror.

**_"Cid Kramer. I am Gravemind. That is who. What however...I, I am a testament to all of your sins. However, You, you will be food, nothing more."_**

"Gravemind, No. I need him to live. I just want him to feel pain. The lackeys, the ones in the red coats can be food."

_**"Good."**_ Gravemind spread flood all over, and attacked the red coats

"Now that you can't hide behind the expendable red coats are gone...We can fight straight up."**_ (I do not own star trek.)_**

"Squall, what do you hope to accomplish? You are hurting the innocents!" Cid yelled the last part.

"No one can punish you for child abuse. I can not find Matron, so I found you. You deserve to die." Squall said, making sure that he understands that this can turn into a life and death battle quickly.

"So you want to kill me?" Cid in a sad tone.

"NO. All I wanted was to become a SeeD, but I found you, my secondary goal." Squall said, not sure of himself.

"Then cut to the chase and tell me what you want with me Leonhart!" Cid was now impatient. A child was not going to beat him. He summoned a gient Ant, who unleashed a bunch of large ants to attack the flood forms.

"I don't know, all I know is that you are the enemy." Squall said.

"Can I explain myself then?" Cid asked, hoping to solve this problem with out force.

"After we fight, I need to test my self, and see if your worthy of me working under you." Squall said. He knew that Cid has a lot more experience then him, and he has that necklace.

So he honestly did not know how this was going to turn out.

Squall summoned Tiamat, and had her do a quick blast at Cid, how dodged, and summoned a Lion to attack Squall.

'He attacks with low grade Summons that were leveled up and trained...' He blocked the Lion, and destroyed it. E level GF's. He was fighting with weak ones to conserve power.

Squall used the hologram ability, and ran around, attacking, shooting, doing spells. Cid was fighting, disabling Holograms, counter spelling, and even showed his limit break, witch killed half of his holograms, and hurt his shilds quite a bit. One more of those, and he could be seeing damage.

The spells that the holograms do do no damage, but Cid could not tell if Squal was doing it or the holograms, and he was starting to lose track.

Both Behamut, the big ant, and Diablos returned to their jewels. Behamut won, and blasted the Ant from above.

Cid Summoned ten GF's E level, and had three protect him as he took a quick breather.

Gravemind won, and the red coats retreated, or were devoured and made Gravemind's army stronger.

Grave mind was now holding up, making sure no one interfered. A few SeeDs tried, but they could not defeat this S ranked GF. They were not turned into food, but they were knocked out.

"Squall, you got to be tiring by now..." Cid had shown that he was worthy, he is an excellent fighter, but not the man he used to be. He drank an elixir, and ordered his summons to attack.

"Your right, LIMIT BRAKE! REAP!"

He thrown both hand-gunblades at Cid's GF's, and they landed on Cid's GF's, they exploded, and then more of then exploded. He saw what was happening, the gunblades were attached to his arm by a chain, and he was activating the gun part with that, making the enemies explode.

Squall tried to do the final blow, but dodged, and cut the chains, ending the limit brake, and 'disarming' Squall.

"Good form, but every limit break has a weakness..." He shut up when Squall just pulled out one of his normal gunblades, and activated Trance.

"Oh come on!" Cid yelled when he saw Squall glow, and become stronger. He then thrown down his blade. "I give!"

Squall stopped, picked up his blades, Un-summoned Gravemind, and went out of trance.

"Explain."

0=_=0

That is that. Good night fellow readers and writers.


End file.
